


you take my hand in yours (and we'll dance)

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April 2020, Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sweet, These two are adorable, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: The first time they danced was at Chloé’s party. Several years later, they reconcile at a gala and dance together once again.Written for Day 4: Hand Touches for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	you take my hand in yours (and we'll dance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite oneshot I've written for Adrinette April so far. Note that I don't know anything about the fashion industry or how galas work, so this was all entirely based on my imagination. Also, in this AU, Adrien and Marinette lost touch a couple of years ago, but Ladybug and Chat Noir still fight akumas together. Hope you enjoy! :)

The first time they danced was at one of Chloé’s parties, several years ago.

Adrien had taken Marinette’s hand, and she dazedly followed as he brought her to the dance floor. He took her hand, placing it on his shoulder, while his rested lightly against her waist. She’d gazed in awe as the two of them moved elegantly across the room. She’d been speechless. How else could she describe what she was feeling? She could barely make out her own emotions as they danced, but the most prominent one had been sheer joy. She was dancing with the love of her life, after all!

And then Alya had come twirling about, delicately maneuvering the positions of their hands, and soon both Adrien’s arms were wrapped around her waist while Marinette’s were around his neck.

She looked up worriedly at him, afraid that Alya had taken it too far, but Adrien had merely shrugged and flashed his brilliant smile at her. Her blush flamed up into a lovely shade of red. She leaned closer against him, smelling his cologne, and the two of them continued to dance. It was only when they’d been rudely interrupted that the two finally stopped.

Marinette sighed, her mind snapping back into the present moment. Unfortunately for her, the flashback ended nearly as soon as it began, and the cold wind of reality blew against her. She watched Adrien standing idly at the edge of the dance floor for hardly a second before another woman came up to him. She’d ask him to dance. And, like the gentleman he was, he always obliged, sweeping her away to the dance floor.

Just like she’d been once.

_ Stop it Marinette! _ Her brain scolded.  _ You’re here for the gala, to meet new designers and gain more knowledge about the fashion industry. You’re not here to rekindle your friendship with Adrien! _

“You should ask him to dance, Marinette!” Tikki piped up from where she was hiding in her purse. Marinette glanced down at her kwami.

“I’m not here for Adrien, Tikki,” Marinette reminded her. “I’m here to talk to famous designers.”

“You’ve done that enough already for tonight, Marinette,” Tikki said. “You haven’t seen Adrien in years. Go talk to him!”

Marinette stared at him from where she sat at a table at the end of the room. “But he’s so busy. I don’t want to bother him.”

“Busy with what? Dancing?” Tikki asked, and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle.

“Fine, I guess you have a point. But what if he doesn’t recognize me? Or worse, he hates my designs and my brand? Or what if he doesn’t want to dance with me because--”

“ _ Marinette _ ,” Tikki said sternly, “stop stalling and go ask him.”

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, knowing she wouldn’t win an argument against her kwami. So she stood and slowly began making her way towards the dance floor. A song had just finished and Adrien excused himself from the woman he’d been dancing with earlier.

Marinette stiffened as he drew closer to where she was standing. “Maybe he’s tired. I shouldn’t ask him, after all, he’s already danced with so many people and I wouldn’t want to--”

The purse that Tikki was in thumped against her thigh. It was clearly Tikki’s way of telling her to shut up and ask him already.

_ You can do this! You’re a grown woman, Marinette, not a love-struck teenager! You can ask someone to dance with you in a totally platonic way and not be awkward about it. Right? _

“Marinette? Is that you?” In the time she’d hesitated, Adrien had come closer and was now standing several feet away from her. Marinette’s head shot up to see him staring at her in astonishment.

“Hey Adrien, long time no see,” Marinette said. As soon as she’d said it she wanted to smack herself.

_ Really?! The first time you see him in years and that’s the first thing you say to him?! _

“I thought I saw you here earlier,” Adrien said. He stepped closer towards her. “You look amazing.”

Marinette could feel her cheeks flush with color. “Thanks. You look really nice too.”

Adrien smiled, and she could tell that it wasn’t his model smile, the one he reserved for cameras. This smile was entirely genuine. He held his hand out to her. “Would you like to dance?”

She met his eyes with her own. How was this possible? How, with several years passing, becoming so much older, and having gone through several relationships, she was still captivated by him? Why did he still mesmerize her? Why were all the feelings she thought she’d left behind rising once again?

Marinette placed her hand in his. “I would love to.”

With that, Adrien pulled her towards the dance floor just as the next slow song came on, and the two of them were once again in the same position they’d been in all those years ago. One of his hands against her waist, one of hers on his shoulder with their fingers tightly interlocked. His cologne wafted through the air, mixing with her perfume as they glided across the room. The chemistry from years ago was still there, it seemed. Nothing much had changed. The only difference was the knowledge they’d gained, the experiences they’d gone through, the memories they now cherished. They were different people than they were years ago, but still similar enough.

“Did you design the dress you’re wearing?” Adrien asked her after a while of dancing in silence.

“Yes, I did! It’s inspired by--”

“Chat Noir?” Adrien guessed.

“Yeah,” Marinette said. Her dress was a long black ball gown with bright green accents. If you looked closely, the stitching on the dress resembled claw marks and paw prints to represent Paris’s hero. “I have an entire line with formal wear inspired by the superheroes.”

“That’s really cool, Marinette, “Adrien said, “very creative. I’m glad you’ve found your place in the industry. I’ve heard a lot about your designs in the past couple of months.”

“Really?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. Your designs are becoming quite famous now.”

“It’s taken a lot of hard work,” she said. “I started very small with an online boutique. It’s surprising to think that I’ve gotten so far in the past couple of years.”

Adrien smiled. “Father’s disappointed he didn’t get to you first,” he said with a wink. “He’s been impressed with you ever since you won his competition back in collège.”

Marinette laughed. “What, the one where I designed the bowler hat? That was years ago!”

“He saw the talent you possessed. While he might be a bit salty, I’m sure he’s glad that you didn’t let your potential go to waste.”

Marinette felt herself blush once again. Really, he needed to stop flattering her so much. She was going to die of embarrassment sooner or later.

“So how have you been after lycée? I’ve heard a lot about you a lot in the past couple of months too, you know.”

“I became a physics teacher,” he said. “Modelling is mostly a side gig now. I actually teach at Françoise Dupont.”

“You were always good at physics,” Marinette mused. “I bet you’re a great teacher.”

It was Adrien’s turn to blush. The song began to draw to a close. Instead of getting off the dance floor as Marinette had thought they were going to do, however, they continued to dance as the next song started. She wasn’t complaining; it was nice catching up with Adrien again.

They were once again moving through the room in silence when Adrien cleared his throat. “I’m really sorry I didn’t keep in touch, Marinette. It’s been so many years and it’s been wonderful catching up with you again.”

Marinette shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I wasn’t exactly keeping in touch either. It just happens sometimes.”

Adrien stared at her, seeming hesitant about something. “I just. . . . don’t want to lose touch with you again.”

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. She let her eyes skim across his face, drinking in all the things she’d loved about him back in collège and lycée. The things she  _ still _ loved about him. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, Marinette had never forgotten about Adrien. Even through all the relationships she’d been in, Adrien had always been in the back of her head. He’d been her first love. They said you never forgot your first loves, and Marinette couldn’t help but agree.

“We don’t have to lose touch again, Adrien,” she whispered. “I. . . . I’d like to reconcile our friendship too.”

“That would be great,” he murmured. The song soon ended, and still they were on the dance floor, standing still, gazing into each other’s eyes.

No matter how hard she’d tried, she’d never forgotten Adrien. She was still in love with him; maybe not in the same way that she’d been all those years ago, but that spark was still there. And even if Adrien wasn’t interested in her like that--even if the only thing he wanted was her friendship--she’d give it to him. She was willing to take another chance.

And so, she tightened the grip of her hand against his, and smiling, led him through another dance as the next song began to play.


End file.
